The Data Management, Biostatistics, and Economic Analysis core, directed by Dr. Mullooly, will have three subdivisions; 1) Data Management and Quality Control, directed by P. La Chance, 2) Biostatistics, directed by Dr. Mullooly, and 3) the Economic Analysis Core, also directed by Mr. La Chance. Data management and quality control will all occur at CHR, and data analysis will be conducted at both CHR and ORI. The Data Management and Quality Control component will be responsible for data coordination; quality control of all data, management of all data processes; identification and correction of problems relating to data collection, entry, and analysis; and for the development and implementation of processes to ensure data quality. The core organization will foster both efficiency and scientific productivity. For example, one of the tasks of the Data Management core is to ensure that common data elements are conducted across projects on common questionnaire items. This will ensure cross-project comparability of data, will simplify and clarify data coding and entry, and will reduce the probability of error. All data coding and entry processes will be standardized in order to reduce confusion and errors. Biostatistical support is provided through both institutions, and the two organizations are linked by re-mail. Both CHR and ORI have budgeted for biostatistical and data analysis resources. As in our previous project, all data cleaning and entry will be conducted at CHR, but clean data sets will be made available to the ORI biostatistical group in order to raise the level of analysis and manuscript production. The biostatistical portions of this proposal were jointly developed in collaboration, not independently, in a manner that reflects plans for future operations. Dr. Mullooly chairs a biostatistical resource unit at the CHR. This CHR unit can provide additional biostatistical support and assistance that is not reflected directly in the budget. The Economic Analysis Core will be directed by Mr. La Chance, who ha two key skills; economic analysis (under the direction of CHR health economist Mark Hornbrook, who reviews all his work) and data management and quality control. By combining these functions in the core, Mr. La Chance can apply his economics skills to projects 2 and 3 and his data management and quality control skills to all projects in an efficient manner. Economic analysis will be performed on data from both Projects 2 (medical office dietary intervention) and 3 (integrated cancer control intervention).